First everthing
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: Kyle is Stan's first everthing, Stan is Kyle's first everything.....well not everthing.


Disclaimer: do not own South Park

Seventeen year old Stan Marsh was sitting at his desk in his room looking over this impossible math homework he had to finish by tomorrow. He was chewing on his pencil as he tried to process what was on his paper, he failed miserably.

"God damn it," he muttered. "Where's Kyle when you need him?"

Kyle, Stan's super best friend, was pretty much doing the same thing as Stan was, minus the fact that he had already finished the math homework.

"I wonder what Stan's doing," he muttered to himself. Stan was the only thing ever on his mind. "Probably stressing over the homework again. I guess I should go help the idiot out."

He got up ready to leave and meet his super best friend. Kyle and Stan were probably the closest male friends on the face of the earth, they knew everything about one another, they shared everything with one another, hell if you were to put them two in separate rooms for an hour they wouldn't be able to breath correctly. Kyle arrived at Stan's in no time.

"Hey dude," he said.

"Ky, why are you here?" Stan asked leaning back in his chair.

"Well I figured the superstar quarterback could use some help from his nerdy friend on some algebra." Kyle said sitting on Stan's bed.

Stan grinned at his best friend and flopped on the bed next to him. "Glad you're here, another second and I would've made a crime scene right here in my room," he said to Kyle. Kyle smiled as his super best friend laughed at his own joke, he did that a lot. So the nerdy jew helped the hippie jock on his alegbra until Kyle came up with the most random question ever.

"Stan, have you had your first kiss yet?"

Stan looked at Kyle like he was the dumbest person ever. "Duh!" he said. "You've seen me kiss Wendy millions of times!"

"No, I meant to _ask _who was your first?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, well you dumbass!" Stan said. "Remember when we kissed back in first grade? I saw Dad kiss my mom and he told me you're supposed to kiss the person who the most special to you, so I ran up to you and gave you one right on the lips."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kyle said blushing slightly. "What about you're first date?"

"You again," Stan said. "Well technically we were just hanging out, but it was a friend date."

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Kyle said.

He then found himself scooting closer to his friend and to his delight, Stan did the same. "Kyle, have you….had your first….sexual experience yet?" Stan asked turning to his friend.

"Well, there was the time when….." Kyle began. "Where I blew you just because I caught you jacking off in your sleep, I think we were about fourteen back then."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Stan said.

They were silent again, they noticed that their faces were so close together their noses were touching. Both blushed a crimson red simotaneously as they turned away from one another.

"Stan….have you lost your virginity yet?" Kyle asked softly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Y-Yeah, we both did." Stan said. "To each other, remember? I think it was about a year ago, after I got dumped by Wendy you said you'd give me anything I needed right there."

"Y-Yeah, that's right." Kyle said. "So, we're each other's first in everthing?"

"Not everything," Stan said just above a whisper. "My first relationship was with Wendy, remember?"

"What about….a…..gay relationship?" Kyle asked. "Have you had one of those?"

"I can't say I have," Stan said softly.

"W-Would you like one….?" Kyle asked nearly dying right there.

"That depends." Stan said knowing exactly what Kyle was gonna ask next. "Who's asking?"

"S-Stan….you wanna…." Kyle said. "….be my boyfriend? Just as an expiriment."

Stan looked at Kyle. "No," he said. Kyle's heart sank, he felt like he was about to cry right there. "I don't want it to be an expiriment, I want it to be for real…." Stan said kissing Kyle softly on the lips.

Kyle beamed as Stan pulled away. "What are you doing? I didn't ask you to stop." Kyle growled pulling him into another kiss. Just as they put their lips together the door flew open.

"Hey fags I was just-" Cartman began before he froze at the sight before him. "O-Oh mah gawd!!!!"

Stan and Kyle didn't even notice as the fatass walked in or as he fainted right there in front of they, no they were too busy expirimenting each other's mouthes.

A/N: just something I thought of at five in the morning as I couldn't sleep, well please R&R!


End file.
